


Unexpected

by PancakeHeart



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, I feel this is wildly ooc and very silly, I love my friends so I wanted to add them!!!, M/M, Parasonas, Pining, but hey I wrote it so I better post it!!, their names aren't mentioned but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHeart/pseuds/PancakeHeart
Summary: April Fools has come! Which means pranks are just around the corner! And some of them are more stupid than others.





	Unexpected

“Would you want to date me?”

April Fools had become one of the most celebrated days between the activity club. And by "celebrated" he means the club room or anywhere they were in general becomes a war zone.   
Isaac had expected a lot of things to happen. Maybe a bucket of water falling on him when he opened a door (though, that one was already used by Ed and Isabel last year) or maybe someone giving him a high five while having some kind of shocking device on the palm of their hand. But this... This was something he didn't expect.

He hadn't expected Max to make this kind of jokes, it was of very bad taste, really. What if he had taken it seriously?   
He looked up at Max with narrowed eyes and was returned with the same expression. "Challenge" was written all over the brunet's face.  
If Isaac rejected him, it wouldn't be a sweet victory, it would be fast and Max would still think he won; and if he accepted, it would be a fight to see who can handle this the most while trying to make an embarrassment of the other in front of their friends.  
 _'This is going to end badly.'_ One side of his brain said.  
 _'He thinks he is so smart by using that, huh?'_ The other side commented.

 _'It's as close as you're ever going to get to the actual thing, anyway'_ Both of them concluded.

“Sure.”

“Great.” The most able to tolerate all of this would win.

“Cool.”

“Let me walk you to school then!” His high school was on the complete other side of the hill, he really was going to put all his energy in this one, wasn't he?

This was war.

* * *

At this point, you would probably think that Isaac was taking this too seriously. 

_“You're asking us to help you prank your friends for April Fools?”_

And he probably was. But that didn't matter. This was a totally valid option.  
Yes, it was stupid, he knew that. Because now, because of the horrible decision he made this morning, Max wouldn't stop following him around for the entire day until he either accepted his defeat, or made something as embarrassing for the both of them to make Max give up. Neither of this options were possible. So now, he was stuck here, because beside all of this, he still had Isabel and Ed who he was sure had planned something to do on this day.   
He needed a plan, which means, he needed reinforcements.

“Yes?” Don't blame Isaac for showing so much hesitation in that answer. The High School Activity Club (or HSAC, as they liked to call themselves) were good at making plans for these kind of things, but they weren't known for being the most gentle people either.  
Some changes have happened in the past years. As you may know, Mayview has always been filled with spirits, which means there would always be spectrals somewhere. When Isaac had graduated from middle school, he had taken notice of the new activity club that laid in Mayview's High School and they had welcomed him with open arms.

_“Okay, I'm in if all of you are.”_

_“Hold on a minute. Isaac, are you sure your friends would be okay with this?”_

“Yes!” He answered, determination flaring in his eyes. There was a small silence with a question unanswered and he massaged the bridge of his nose, starting to feel how blush crept on his face. Then he inhaled before letting out as quickly as he could “Okay, I may be stuck on this prank Max made, which doesn't really leave me enough time for me to prepare something on my own and I don't want to call him out on it because it's kind of... Nice?” The compliments Max had given him through the day may not be real but hey, he was allowed to enjoy it. As fake as they were.

Maybe that choice of words didn't help much. The silence that grew on the other line made him squirm and he tried coughing to fill it in.

 _“...Wait, wha-”_ Then it all became a mix of sentences said all at once which Isaac couldn't pick up. Sometimes he heard someone's voice more closer than the other so he could guess they were probably fighting for the phone. This was going to take a while.

He sat down, levelling his phone between his shoulder and his ear, playing with his hands as he heard the teens on the other side talking (more like yelling, but it depended on how you saw it) to each other. He sighed but couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips. It was endearing to see how attached they all were, even with all of them bickering on the other line, you could be able to hear how sometimes a laugh escaped between the various voices.  
The HSAC were like a bunch of bees, they know there is enough familiarity between them to mess with each other but if an outsider dared to bother one of the members, the whole colony would come for them ready to kill using the most horrible methods with plenty of enthusiasm.  
“Are you guys done?”

He heard a loud noise, like something heavy falling to the floor and then an _“I'm okay!”_ in the distance.

_“I guess you could say we're... Set in stone.”_

_“You guys didn't give me another alternative.”_

_“Is this because I stepped on your feet? You know I didn't mean to!”_

_“What were we talking about again?”_

Isaac inhaled and let out a big sigh. “Are you guys helping me or not?”

Then he heard some shuffling as whispers were being exchanged until they seemed to have gotten into an agreement. _“It's kinda brave of you to ask for our help on this time of year. We're really busy these days, you know?”_

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Doing what exactly?”

Multiple answers came at once, from having to put tape on one side of the club's door to filling plenty of mayo jars with pudding (his face complemented the mutters of utter horror he heard on the other line).

_“Sorry dude, looks like you're going to be in that prank war on your own.”_

After an exchange of goodbyes and a “Traitors.” Accompanied with some _“We love you too!”_ He ended the call and couldn't help the pout that formed on his lips.  
Looks like he will step into this year's April Fools with empty hands.

* * *

“You finally came. I was starting to miss you, you know? Thought you weren't gonna come.”

“And miss a day where I can be with you? Never.” Man, how did Max do it? Saying it already wasn't easy and trying to keep eye-contact was basically impossible.

Doing patrol around Mayview had become an usual weekend event between the activity club these days. They knew it was their only way of being around each other, at least for the year.  
So here they were, a Sunday on their weekly patrol. Though, today was going to be more than just a normal day, all of them could feel it.

Isabel and Ed looked at their friends, silence growing between them as Isabel turned her head from Max to Isaac, and then back to Max. She seemed to have come with an explanation after some time of thinking and brought her hands to her face, Ed letting out a laugh next to her. “Guys, I can't believe...”

“What?” They both said at the same time, and then looked back to each other.  
Yes, they will keep up this facade for the entire day. Because they could. Because even though their friends immediately saw through whatever this was, neither of the two was planning on backing out now. 

“I'm not even going to ask.” Then, Isabel clasped her hands together. “First thing first: equipment.” She made a face at Max when he imitated her voice, repeating the last word while doing air quotes with his fingers.

“Have you brought your communicating device, comrade?” Ed said and smirked when Isaac took the walkie-talkie out of his pocket dangling it in his hand.  
For non-spectrals, they were just a bunch of teens playing around with walkie-talkies with too much free time in their hands. Actually, they probably were.  
“I'm still mad we can't have code names though.”

“We can have them.” Max shrugged. “I just won't be answering to them.”

Ed stuck out his tongue and turned on the device in his hands, bringing it near his mouth. “Punchbuggy, this is Greenshade, do you copy?”

Isabel answered the walkie-talkie as she got back to back with Ed. “Affirmative. What's the matter, Greenshade?”

“Spoilsport Boy keeps acting as his name says.”

“Oh, that's a new one.” Max commented making Isaac smirk, looking up at him.

“Man, sounds like he doesn't deserve to be part of your team this time, over.”

“I'm afraid you're right, my friend, I'm afraid you're right.” They both looked at Isaac and the ginger rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But only because you took the time to use walkie-talkie lingo.”

“What? You don't want me in your team either? How will I live after this?” Max hanged both his arms loosely on each of Isaac's shoulders, making him take a step forward because of the sudden weight on his back.  
Isaac glanced over his shoulder but didn't say anything as he hit gently Max's stomach with his elbow, smirk growing when the brunet let out an unsurprised “Ow.”

Each duo went to separate directions, and after sometime of walking Isaac took the walkie-talkie that hanged on his belt. “What's the subject for today's mission anyways.”

 _“Just your usual weekend patrol, don't worry about that.”_ He heard Ed say from the other line. _“Though, watch out if you find us again now.”_ Then, he heard Isabel chuckle in the background.

They both stopped on their tracks and Max quickly took the walkie-talkie from Isaac's hand not even giving time for the ginger to release his hold on the device. “Hold on, what do you mean?”

“Why don't you use your own walkie-talkie?” 

“So I can be closer to you, dear, of course.” Max batted his eyelids as he pulled the device in his hands towards him, making Isaac take a step forward. The ginger tried to stifle a laugh as he pushed Max's face away.

 _“I swear their April Fools' "pranks" are becoming more embarrassing as the years pass.”_ They heard Isabel say in the distance through the device. Probably talking to Ed. _“Anyway, it wouldn't be fun if we told you, right?”_ The duo nearly shivered at the mysterious laugh they heard. _“Let's just say you're going to have a little shower.”_

_“...Izzy, no offence but I think you just told them exactly what we're planning to do with that comment.”_

Max gave Isaac the walkie-talkie back and took off running, holding Isaac's hand the whole time while doing so. “A water war? What are we? Children?” He could hear the brunet mumble to himself.

“Where are we going?”

“My house. Well, the corner store.” The brunet looked back over his shoulder. “We could have water guns or something like that there.”  
After sometime of running the duo stopped at the sight of their two friends standing on each side of the corner store's door, water guns on their hands. “Are you kidding me?” Max massaged the bridge of his nose as they quickly jumped through the fence and slid in the elevation of the hill. He took the walkie-talkie from his pocket and turned it on. “Get out of there, idiots. You're going to scare customers away.”

 _“You fool, you thought we wouldn't have thought about this? About how the corner store would be your first stop?”_ Isabel tried to do the most maniacal laugh she could muster before adding _“Also, we asked your dad and he is okay with it so...”_

“Of course he is.” Max said and Isaac snorted watching with amusement how irritation started to grow on Max. The other turned, now facing Isaac. “Okay, we need a plan.”  
Isaac nodded but couldn't really focus still having Max's hand tangled against his. Max looked down, following Isaac's field of vision and smirked while raising their hands. “What? We're dating, right? This should be normal.” Isaac could hear it, the “You can always back out now and let me win” in his voice as he drawled every word he said.

He squeezed Max's hand and conjured the most innocent smile he could muster. “Sorry, you were saying?”

* * *

“Guys, it's been, like, ten minutes. Is your plan to just bore us to death?” Isabel said over the walkie talkie, when she still didn't have a response, she decided to hang it back on her belt.

After certain time have passed, she and Ed decided to sit on the ground, still on each side of the corner store's door.

“Maybe they're waiting for us to make a move?”

Isabel turned her head to look at the blond. “You're probably right, waiting on the other to make a move is an usual thing for them.” She said and snickered when Ed tried to stifle the loud laugh that was rising in his chest without much success.

Then she sighed, putting her water gun to the side and letting her crossed legs relax in the concrete floor while throwing her head back. She closed her eyes feeling the sun rays hitting her face.  
Suddenly wind started to pick up, a lot of wind, actually.   
“What the-” He heard a shuffling sound on her side and it was too late when she noticed her water gun wasn't on her side anymore but sliding through the floor, passing the road and disappearing as it fell on the elevation of the hill.  
The wind stopped all at once and everything became awfully quiet. “Ed...”  
Ed immediately stood up, walking in front of Isabel, water gun ready in hand.

Silence filled the atmosphere.

And then suddenly the other two boys jumped from the hill to the road, Max jumping above the fence without much trouble, Isaac nearly tripping face first into the floor as he tried to balance the water gun that belonged to Isabel in his hands.

“Enemy spotted!” Ed yelled mid cackles, charging his own water gun and shooting.

“Was this a good idea?!” Isaac said loudly over his shoulder, as he tried his best to dodge the water that came near him and counterattacked.

“It was the only idea! Now, shut up and cover me!” 

“Stealing other people's weapons is foul play, Isaac!” Isabel shouted, not moving away from Ed's back.

“Not leaving us enough time to prepare for this wasn't fair either!”

“Alright, I'll try to be quick because-!” Then everything happened way too quickly, the corner store's door opened, Max stepped inside and a string was in front and low enough for the boy to not notice it. A bucket filled with what seemed to be glitter instantly fell over him.  
The world stopped. All eyes were on Max. Then Ed and Isabel fell on the floor cackling while Isaac laughed, doubling over as he held his stomach in pure mirth.  
“ **Zoey!** ”

* * *

“You are so bright you put the stars to shame.” Isaac said trying to maintain the laugh he felt rising in his chest.

“Funny. I was actually going to say the same about your eyes.” Max retorted and Isaac chuckled, averting his gaze from the other trying to hide the blush creeping on his face.

After Max had ended the hilarious banter he had with his amused sister and got the needed water guns to continue the game, him and Isaac had chased the other two through nearly all the town. Between laughs and shouts of various puns that had something to do with glitter, the teenagers didn't realise when they had ended in Mayview's lake.  
Isaac had pushed Ed onto the body of water and the blond had tried to grab onto the first thing he could, which ended up being Isabel's arm, making both of them fall into the lake. After that teams didn't matter and it became a war to see who could get more water in their clothes.

“I think it's time for us to go, guys.” Isabel said once they've noticed the sun was already setting. She stood up from the shore of the lake where all of them laid on, submerging their feet in the water. When the duo complained in response she shrugged, smiling sympathetically. “Sorry, I'm not missing training.”

Ed got up too, stretching his arms. “And I'm not missing a chance to give comments of encouragement every time Isabel's kicking butt.”

“I thought you did that to annoy grandpa.”

Ed nodded, a grin stretching on his face. “But mostly to encourage my best friend.”

Isabel brushed dirt of her clothes as Max got a hold of one of the water guns and shoot her on the back. She froze and then turned completely, walking backwards as she put her index and middle finger above her eyes and pointed to Max. The brunet imitated her smirking until she got out of view.  
 _“I will get my revenge, you walking disco ball.”_ Was heard on the walkie-talkie by Max's side. He turned it on and brought it to his face.

“Good luck with that!” He said smirking, putting the device back on the ground. Then he glanced at Isaac and turned completely towards him when he noticed he was looking at him. “What? Jealous?”

Isaac's eyes widened before turning his head to the side, stifling a laugh. “You know what?” He looked back to Max. “I'm done with whatever this is. You win.”

“Huh?”

“The...” He blushed, trying to sign between them. Max raised an eyebrow but the smirk that was growing in his mouth told him he already knew what Isaac was talking about. He elbowed Max slightly and chuckled along with him. “This whole "dating" thing.” He said while making the quotation marks with his fingers and then sighed. “I'm done.”

“More like we're done.”

Isaac snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

“We should tell Ed and Isabel. They were starting to get so tired of us, I feel they were ready to cancel our friendship.”

Isaac glanced at Max with a smile. “Oh, I know that feeling.”

Max gasped exaggeratedly, bringing a hand to his chest. “We just broke up and now you want to destroy the remaining shards of our friendship too?” 

Isaac let out a groan and submerged one of his hands in the lake, splashing water to Max's already wet clothes. Max side-eyed him and moved quickly, doing the same to the ginger. This led up to both of them ending up even more drenched in water than they already were, smiles on their faces.

“Let's tell them in a minute, right now I need to rest.” Isaac said after some minutes have passed. Max hummed in agreement as the breeze hit them making the other bring up his legs to his chest, laying his chin on his knees while letting out a big sigh.

Silence started to grow between them and Isaac glanced at Max from the corner of his eyes.  
That's it? No complaining so about how little Isaac handled or comments about how it was obvious Max was going to win?  
It wasn't easy to read his expression, but something told him Max wasn't satisfied. Or maybe it was just him trying to see things that weren't there.

Isaac tried to be as casual as possible when letting his head fall on the brunet's shoulder but the small jump from the other told him he hadn't expected that. “I thought you said-...”

“Shut up, you're comfy.” He moved his head slightly, hiding his eyes by the crook of Max's neck. 

“Okay...”

He took a sharp inhale when Max lifted one of his hands from the ground to his head, brushing his hair slowly.  
There wasn't anyone at all to make this show to. So why...

“You're going to fill my hair with glitter.” Isaac commented. He didn't know why he said that, he didn't want Max to stop. When the brunet lifted his hand from his head, Isaac quickly grabbed him by the wrist and put it back were it was. He didn't dare to move his blushing face from Max's neck.

He felt Max move and the hand caressing his head moved to his shoulder.   
Isaac raised his head from the position he was in and the words he was going to say got stuck in his throat when his eyes made contact with grey ones.

“I wasn't lying when I said I liked your eyes.”

He tried to find any hint of amusement or comedy shining in the eyes that he had in front of him. He didn't know why his heart started to race as soon as he realised he's never seen the look he was getting in response.

He gulped as the words spilled from his mouth without even realising it. “I didn't lie when I said I didn't want to miss spending time with you either.”

“I actually really like being close to you. Sometimes I can swear you smell like rain.” The hand on his shoulder started to move to one side of his face and his own hands that laid in the ground twitched to move. He couldn't. If he moved this was over. Isaac didn't want this to be over at all.

Red lights were starting to go off in his mind. Screaming about how this was a prank. About how Max would back out laughing at the last second and say how this was all a joke. Isaac would have to play along, trying to hide how much it had hurt when reality hit back the ground.

He felt Max rest his forehead on top of his, and just that was enough to make all his thoughts shut up at once. How strange it was that such a simple action made him feel like he was going to melt in the spot. The feeling of Max's slow breath brushing his skin made him even forget for a second what he was going to say.

“Would it be bad if I told you I enjoyed this way too much.” Isaac looked up, not knowing when exactly Max's lips had gotten all his focus. It didn't really matter though, Max wasn't making eye contact anymore either.

“Not at all.” Max whispered and Isaac shivered when his thumb started to caress his cheek. “This was an excuse more than anything after all.”

“Really?” He said so softly he thought he only mouthed it. He didn't hear himself say a word, but it could have been the sound of his heartbeat messing with his hearing.

He felt the brush of Max's lips against his own and he tried to call his name but it only came out as a gasp.

 _“...Max, I don't know how to tell you this but you left the walkie-talkie on.”_ The voice that came out from the device laying beside them was enough to make Max bolt and hit his back on the ground, covering his blushed face with his hands. Isaac would have yelled if he still hadn't felt the adrenaline running all over him.

“April Fools!” Max nearly screamed, not even trying to move from the position he was in.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude.” Isabel retorted as Ed's chuckles could be heard in the background. He frowned at the object and could hear hell break loose over the intercom while Max tried his best to talk without stuttering at the walkie-talkie but Isaac couldn't really focus on the words his friends were saying anymore.

This day Isaac hadn't expected a lot of things to happen but this one...

He covered his mouth with his hands, brushing with his index finger where he felt the touch of Max's lips.

This one definitely took the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends from Discord for the ideas! I love you guys very much.
> 
> Happy April Fools, everyone! And if you don't really do anything in this exact day like me; well, have a good day in general!!


End file.
